


the one where ian is mcfuckin intoxicated and also i am as well

by JustASadCactus



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: I AM DRUNK, Ian is drunk, M/M, barley but like with a big ole weewee, just a fat fuckin cock, uhh drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASadCactus/pseuds/JustASadCactus
Summary: i drunkso ian drinksand uhhueahdiscord ppl ur the real ones i love you
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	the one where ian is mcfuckin intoxicated and also i am as well

**Author's Note:**

> see i was gonna do this sober at the begining n then progressuveky get more drunk hut i sorta  
> forgot

barley n ian sat in like

barleys room ig n like ian’s got a lil glass of 

fuckin

idk, vodka n orange juice bc rthats what ya bitch has got in theur system ahaha 

so basically ian’s all like “barley ily”

and barleys like “okay cool ily3” but ian says “no no i love lvoe you as in i wanna kiss you and also eat ur dick”

so barleys all like “hey woah huh no i don’t feel the same totslly not that’s, ahaha, weird n shit”

but he’s bkushing n he just kinda *puts pillow over lap* ykno?

and it’s just ine glass but since this is porn, ian ends yp sittin on barley’s lap and he’s tryin to kiss him and barley totally wants to kiss back but he’s a big brither so he’s sposed to be all respknsible n shit like that

n ian goes “lemme see ur dick >:( fucker i know ur big you wear sweatpants way too much” n lo n behold the big boy’s in sqeats

so ian takes them off and like,,, just goes absolutely ham

hes like a vacuum

just ansolutely slobbering on that bitch

which is impressive considering barley basically has a bad dragon dildo attatched to his pelvis

which ine??

idk man i’m about as cluelses as you

whag im getting at here is ian starts deinkin barlys cum for like,,,every night

this made sense :))


End file.
